Esto es a...
by Houriko
Summary: Bueno es solo otra historia de v/b , espero les guste mi puinto de vista y perdonen mi ortografia,nunca fui buena para eso.
1. capitulo1

Esto es a---CAP 1 Y 2 

ESTO ES A--- 

Las Circunstancias (capitulo 1)

a mi no me pertenece niguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball (que mas quisiera   
yo, asi estaria llena de plata)todos pertenecen a aquira torillama a toei y demas personas a las  
que les devemos semejante hobra, ¿aficionada a db?nooo quien dijo ^_^. POR: Houriko 

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Bulma tomo la decisión de dejar de lamentase  
porque Yamcha le pusiera los cuernos y vengarse de el , siguiendo la teoría del ojo por ojo,  
ella encontró al hombre perfecto, no solo era atractivo sino que además Yamcha no sospecharía   
de el ni en un millón de años... lo que existía entre ella y su nuevo "tinieblo" no pasaba  
mas allá de un simple rumbeo ocasional( en Colombia el termino rumbeo se usa para describir  
los besos apasionados, u acercamientos físicos sin llegar al sexo., eso por lo menos para  
las mujeres el concepto de un hombre es desconocido para mi) , pero era suficiente para que  
ella se sintiera feliz de estar cerca suyo. 

Barias veces Yamcha estuvo a punto de atraparlos, claro que ella a diferencia de el si sabia  
como ocultar lo que sucedía. la única evidencia de algo raro que podía observar Yamcha era que   
no estaba tan interesada como antes en averiguar sobre sus andanzas , por lo que , llego a pensar  
que Bulma se había acostumbrado a sus infidelidades, después de todo- "ya era hora"- decía para sí .

Cual lejos estaba de pensar que tras 15 años de noviazgo, todo cambiaria y que el hombre  
que alguna ves lo asesino ahora era su rival, si ,Vegeta ahora no solo entrenaba para vencer  
a Goku volviéndose mas fuerte ,también , estaba encargándose de su noviecita.

Para Bulma todo era distinto, sabia que Vegeta la mataría si tuviera la oportunidad pero aun   
así era para ella muy difícil ignorar la pasión que elposeía y la que despertaba en ella,   
esa forma que tenia de hacerla sentir especial, su forma de ser la inquietaba, la enojaba   
pero a la vez le atraía, incontables veces discutían, pero a ella en el fondo le gustaban esos  
instantes , porque notaba lo parecidos que podían ser aun cuando tuvieran muchas diferencias.  
Vegueta al igual que a ella nunca le gustaba que lo controlaran, y tenia esa necesidad de una  
libertad sin limites, poder moverse por el mundo sin tener que explicar nada a nadie, algo que   
también disfrutaba Bulma y que muchas veces le produjo la necesidad de huir del lado de Yamcha  
cuando pronunciaba la palabra matrimonio, ¿como podría ella casarse con el? tenia muy bien entendido  
que no quería estar sola pero también sabia que no pensaría en el matrimonio como una opción,  
"si ya se creen con derecho de saber todo de una así cuando no son mas que novios , como seria   
después del matrimonio", y ella quería seguir teniendo su propio espacio, ahora, ¿quien podría  
pensar en serio en la posibilidad de casarse con alguien que, aunque quieras mucho sabes que   
siempre estará dispuesto a salir con otras chicas? , ¿ acaso debía consolarse con ser la mujer oficial?,  
¿ no era mejor SER LA UNICA?.

Y ¿que pasaba en la cabeza de ese hombre que poco o nada manifestaba físicamente de lo que podía  
sentir en realidad?. Algunas veces Bulma llego a sentir algo especial en su dura mirada pero el  
mismo llegaba a mostrarle después que no era como ella pensaba.

Claro que el escondia todo dentro de si, se negaba a demostrar a cualquiera lo que podía sentir,   
pero para el mismo ya era imposible no darse cuenta ;el que Bulma lo involucrara en su tonto  
jueguito lo desquiciaba, ¿como podía una simple humana tenerlo a su merced cada vez que se le diera  
la gana? y aún mas ,que él, el príncipe de los sayayines no pudiera negarse a entrar a jugar,   
siguiendo las reglas que ella misma imponía, esa maldita mujer; cuantas veces no quiso arrancarle el  
corazón con sus propias manos, para que dejara de gritar o pedirle que le hiciera favores y que ahora  
por no perder su dignidad seguía tratando igual, jamás se entregaría a perder una lucha así de fácil,  
además ,aparecía ante el otra sensación que jamás sintió, cuando veía a Yamcha con ella, sentía   
correr mas rápido su sangre con dirección a la cabeza y pensaba en las mil y una torturas que podría  
practicarle antes de matarlo, ya no era por ser amigo de kakaroto , la muerte la merecía solo por   
estar ahí con esa mujer, para vegeta no era la primera vez que se convertía en el otro de una mujer   
pero si la primera en que en vez de sentir ganas de burlarse del idiota , porque le estaba bajando   
la mujer tenia ganas de matarlo por ser el con quien ella realmente estaba, entonces en la mente de  
vegeta se hizo la luz, para el la respuesta estaba clara, solo había algo que muy seguro tenia Yamcha  
con Bulma que el todavía no... esas estúpidas sensaciones ya para el tenían una razón, no podían  
ser mas y ahora mismo pondría remedio a ese asunto.

Bulma estaba en el jardín despidiéndose de Yamcha . cuando se dispuso a entrar se encontró frente  
a frente con vegeta quien terminaba de hallar un sentido claro (para el) a lo que sucedía.

B: hola Vegeta, que te pasa? .... tienes una mirada muy extraña  
V: tenemos que hablar mujer  
B: esta bien entremos a la casa y hablaremos allí  
v: como quieras 

Dentro de la capsul corp:

B: pero habla bajo que nos pueden oír  
V: no te preocupes mujer , no hay nadie (ya saben el puede sentir el ki)  
entonces vegeta se acerco a ella y la empezó a besar, Bulma lo beso también, pero para sorpresa suya  
el no solo la beso sino que empezó a acariciarla de una forma que la desarmaba y no le permitía  
detenerlo, esta vez ella estaba perdida...

B: de-deten-detente Vegueta...  
V: Ya me canse de tu juego mujer "Ahora Jugaremos Según Mis Reglas"  
Bulma no pudo seguir diciendo mas , entonces, la beso en el cuello en el pecho , en todo los   
lugares que pudo cosa que para ella no era nada desagradable, la fue guiando a su cuarto, para   
poder jugar en su propio terreno...toda la noche.

(lo demás lo dejo a la imaginación del lector, ya todos saben lo que paso dentro de ese cuarto  
solo es cosa que imaginen como paso ) . 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@...........

Bueno como lo prometido es deuda,y como yo misma me prometi escribir este fic sea que gustara o no   
el anterior, Ya que este es el anime que me hizo descubrir que yo era una Otaku.  
Este es el unico capitulo en que voy a escribirnotas del autor , en el resto solo pondre mi e-mail,  
si a alguienle interesa contactarse con migo, aqui esta:**huriko@miraitrunks.zzn.com**  
Hacepto las criticas pero pido de antemano perdon por mi ortografia, e luchado, pero tengo problemas  
para arregarla. (lo sietooo) no se tal vez pueda conseguir que Aruko los revise antes, eso si   
algun dia ella termina su fic, lleva como 230 paginas y sigue contando. 

Dentro de mi corazón (capitulo 2)

a mi no me pertenece niguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball (que mas quisiera   
yo, asi estaria llena de plata)todos pertenecen a aquira torillama a toei y demas personas a las  
que les devemos semejante hobra, ¿aficionada a db?nooo quien dijo ^_^.

POR: Houriko

*********  
capitulo anterior:

. Ya me canse de tu juego mujer "Ahora Jugaremos Según Mis Reglas" 

*********

Al Amanecer vegeta se levanto muy temprano miro hacia su lado y vio a Bulma durmiendo, en su cara   
se formo una especie de sonrisa que inmediatamente borro cuando vino a su mente una idea   
, ¿que diablos le habría hecho esa humana?, esa mujer , el pensaba que con esto todo eso que pensaba   
y sentía y no sabia que era iba a desaparecer, pero no , en vez de eso algo había hecho esa noche ella  
para que el sintiera aun mas esa sensación, ¿pero como? el no necesita de nadie, menos de ella ,  
en su mente solo aparecía esta idea -maldita sea esa mujer es solo una insignificante terrícola,  
maldita sea.... Asi que se levanto rápidamente se vistió y salió por la ventana antes de que Bulma  
se diera cuenta .

Bulma despertó en la cama de vegeta pero como es de suponer el ya no estaba ahí se marcho a entrenar  
dándole espacio para meditar sobre la noche anterior, en verdad era muy poco lo que podía pensar aparte  
de lo maravilloso que fue , estar con ese hombre, en su mente no había ninguna duda ahora ya sabia   
porque se sentía tan bien cuando estaba junto a el en realidad lo ese sentimiento y el deseo por el era   
mas de lo que ella HAbia creido, pero algo también era claro , el no pensaba lo mismo y esta noche no  
cambiaria, es más, reforzaría el pensamiento que el tenia de ella, para el solo era una mujer  
insignificante y además creería que solo era una chica que gustaba de jugar con los hombres, como el  
le dijo la noche anterior.

Decidió levantarse rápidamente, con cuidado de que nadie se diera cuenta en donde había pasado la noche  
y pensando que lo que paso no podía ni debía suceder otra vez, -fue una gran noche-, pensaba, pero aun   
así no debía repetirse.

La tarde paso de una forma muy tranquila en la Capsul Corp , Vegueta como siempre permaneció mas tiempo  
del que es recomendable en la cápsula de gravedad y Bulma trabajaba como endemoniada en nuevos robots,  
parecía querer ocupar su cabeza en cosas aparte de lo que no podía dejar de pensar, porque ¿para   
quien mas sino para el, ella arreglaba esos robots?, que habían ocupado su tiempo sin dejarle lugar para  
sus otros inventos, los dejo a un lado y busco una nueva cosa que hacer, en poco tiempo empezó a   
trabajar en una nueva nave, algo que se le ocurrió de pronto, porque no crear una maquina del tiempo seria  
un pasatiempo y si ese chico del futuro llego en una , pues eras mejor que la Caspsul Corp también   
llegara a competir en ese campo.

Los señores Brief, se veían solos cenando en la mesa ya que los otros dos habitantes de la casa habían  
decidido cenar en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo al igual que lo hicieron a la hora del almuerzo.

cada uno de ellos salió de sus escondites directo a su respectivo cuarto para dormir, es claro que   
lo necesitaban, pero no lo lograron cada uno en su cuarto solo daba vueltas y vueltas pensaba en hablar  
con el otro, llegaban a la puerta y se arrepentían, cada uno tenia sus razones, Bulma solo podía  
imaginar las cantidades de barbaridades que le diría Vegueta cuando la viera, o que la trataría  
como a una cualquiera, Vegueta no iba a ir a buscar a una mujer y menos a una de una raza tan   
deplorable como la humana, que clase de compañera seria para un saya una mujer así?.

Paso casi una mes desde ese día, para Bulma era muy duro estar lejos del saya, y para el también aun  
cuando al disimularlo era imposible darse cuenta, pero había algo que le inquietaba aun mas ,ese tal   
Yamcha ni siquiera se había aparecido por la Capsul desde hacia ya tres días pensaba el, no entendía `porque  
pero decidió que tenia que acabar con esa presión en el pecho cada vez que veía a Bulma con el insect  
o antes mencionado, para lo que había una solución muy decorosa, ya todos sabemos que un saya no huye,  
por lo que aprovecharía para irse a entrenar en otro planeta y a fin de conseguir llegar a ser  
un sjj ,vencer a Kakaroto (siempre es efectivo que piense en el cuando desea recuperar su postura),  
tenia que ser maas fuerte que él, así que se marcho esa misma noche sin decir nada a nadie, pero  
antes paso por el cuarto de Bulma (no pudo evitarlo) ella no lo vio pero el a ella si y eso era suficiente.

**huriko@miraitrunks.zzn.com** (no es link)  



	2. capitulo2

Esto es a---CAP 3

ESTO ES A--- .

Vidas aparte (Capitulo 3)

a mi no me pertenece niguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball (que mas quisiera   
yo, asi estaria llena de plata)todos pertenecen a aquira torillama a toei y demas personas a las  
que les devemos semejante hobra, ¿aficionada a db?nooo quien dijo ^_^. POR: Houriko 

al pasar el tiempo creo que todos sabemos que se descubrio por lo que paso esa noche loca, si eso,  
eso exactamente Bulma estaba embarazada y dirán ustedes apenas se entero que casualidad, después que se  
fue Vegueta, pues no, ella lo supo a los 15 días (maravillas del mundo dbz), pero no dijo nada, al igual  
que no le dijo nada cuando rompió con Yamcha, eran cosas que pensaba que a vegeta no le importarían, si,  
bien, el bebe es su hijo, pero si para el esa noche era solo su forma de terminar con el ``juego" ,   
¿acaso haría alguna diferencia el que supiera de su embarazo?, o que tan solo algunos días después de que  
el y ella estuvieron juntos Yamcha fue a visitarla, la estaba besando y de un momento a otro ella supo   
que el quería que pasara algo mas y que aun cuando el era su novio ahora no podía sentir la mas mínima   
intención de estar con él, solo sentir sus besos la hacia recordar la noche anterior y no dejaba de pensar  
constante mente en Vegueta así que fue necesario terminar con eso, ella recordaba muy bien como sucedió todo:

Y: Bulma que pasa con tigo te ves distraída  
B: perdóname, en que estábamos (abraza a Yamcha y se acerca a besarlo pero denuevo se detiene )  
Y: que es lo que sucede con tigo?!!!  
B: lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que terminemos con esto ahora  
Y: co-mo, pero Bulma a que viene eso no hemos peleado últimamente y..  
B: no, eso es porque casi no nos vemos y porque no tienes tiempo para mi con tantas novias  
Y: porque resultas con esto ahora, haced tiempo que no me decías nada acerca de eso..  
B: la verdad Yamcha no es el que tenga otras mujeres por lo que rompo con tigo, es que eso ya no me   
importa ,porque, esto, entre nosotros, como decirlo, ya no hay nada, ya no hay amor, te quiero pero  
no era el amor lo que nos mantienia juntos, era mi miedo a la soledad, pero yo ya no temo.+

Yamcha la miro a los ojos buscando unaexplicacion etonces:

Y: quien es el?  
B: el, tienes razón hubo un el, pero no tiene importancia el y yo, quiero decir qque no duro mucho  
fueuna abentuura, una corta abentura, pero me mostró que esto no tiene sentido ,no habría existido   
si yo aun te amara, creo que ahora prefiero estar sola.

Al recordarlo Bulma solo sonrió, en realidad ahora si que no estaría sola por lo menos por un largo   
tiempo y eso que ella decía no duro sino un corto tiempo ahora tenia consecuencias de largo plazo pero  
eso no le molestaba en realidad la hacia feliz pensar que haría de ahora en adelante, pero sabia   
que fuera lo que fuera no debía contar con ... (esa parte siempre la entristecía), no debía contar con Vegeta.

No ella misma se reprendía cuando lo pensaba, yo me metí en esto yo debo seguir adelante ,y entonces otra   
vez aparecía como de la nada el pensamiento... que es lo que estará haciendo ahora vegeta?...

Y que estaba haciendo vegeta, pues lo que todos sabemos entrenando para volverse un súper sajajin   
eso y pensar en que estaría haciendo esa mujer ahora, pues hacia poco había ido hacia la Capsul Corp ,  
de noche para que nadie supiera que estaba allí y vio algo cambiada a su , a la mujer, ella tenia ahora  
el cabello algo mas corto y le parecía extraño que estuviera usando ropa menos sugestiva que de  
costumbre,( ya saben , vestidos cortos y ceñidos )ahora en cambio usaba ropa bastante suelta , pero aun  
así ella se veía, ``maldita mujer - pensaba Vegueta-, porque debía ser tan hermosa y estar con  
el insecto de Yamcha ´´ y además`` maldita mujer porque tenia que el estar pensando en lo que ella  
hiciera de su vida, esa que muchas veces quiso quitarle y ahora habia viajando a través del espacio  
una vez mas solo por saber que estaba bien ,era una necesidad que no admitiría ante nadie, que le   
costo mucho admitirla para si mismo.

Así como vemos el panorama no era nada bueno, vegeta no sabia nada sobre el embarazo de Bulma y ella  
no iba a buscar la forma de decírselo, además kami-sama sabia muy bien que no debía meterse en eso  
así que dejaría que ellos se las arreglaran solos.

Mientras entrenaba en algún lugar en medio de cualquier parte Vegueta, en la Capsul corp,   
Bulma veía cintas de como ser una buena madre y los primeros meses de embarazo, estaba ella muy  
inmersa en su nuevo entrenamiento e imaginándose a si misma como mama, solo conocía de cerca dos  
madres, y bueno, ella pensó que ambas no eran el ejemplo de lo mas neutral que pudiera ver:   
estaba su mama, y digamos que ella nunca fue un ejemplo de preocupación por su hija es mas era  
prácticamente indiferente para ella lo que sucedía, siempre mantenía esa expresión de aquí no   
sucede nada, que si mi hija volvió después de haber abandonado la casa por no se que tanto tiempo,  
eso es como si nada, que trae a vivir a la casa a un Ex mercenario , eso no importa de todos modos su  
novio es un ex forajido del desierto (¿soy la única persona que ve un patrón de comportamiento aquí o que?)  
bueno en conclusión si era buena para cuando se necesitaba subir el animo pero a veces comprendía A ...  
bueno entendía que podía ser molesto, y por otro lado estaba Milk , el polo completamente opuesto y que  
de alguna manera desesperaba también como si sabe que su hijo es uno de los guerreros mas poderosos  
cuidarlo tanto y forzarlo a que prácticamente niegue lo que es.., eso es un problema, su bebe también  
seria un semisajajin pero no sabia en realidad que podría implicar para su futura vida, había mucho  
de herencia de su padre en el y cuando iba hilando por esos caminos se topo de repente con algo de la  
ultima ves que vio a Goku, al momento de despedirse el le dijo qu....

B: MALDICION, GOKU LO SABIA, SABIA QUE YO HIBA A TENER UN HIJO!!!

Todas estas ideas la llevaron a un lugar de nuevo ,a Vegeta 

B: YO NO TE NECESITO, MALDITO SEAS, YO PODRE SALIR ADELANTE SIN TI!!, EN realidad no,  
te., no te, en realidad quisiera que estuvieras aquí con migo, (acaricio su vientre)   
que estuvieras con nosotros, (bajo la mirada con los ojos llorosos, pero ella era mas fuerte  
que eso, había pasado por mucho, y si había algo que comprendía muy bien era el no demostrar dolor;  
furia, celos, alegría, si pero nunca el dolor, ese solo carcomía por dentro, ese solo salía cuando  
era imposible controlarlo y ahora era mejor hacerlo por el bien del niño) es mejor que lo   
reconozca tu no me quieres con tigo, no me necesitas ni me quieres ,  
ni ahora ni nunca lo harás oh... si, tal ves cuando se dañe la cámara de gravedad, entonces  
tal vez volverás y querrás verme otra vez.

**huriko@miraitrunks.zzn.com** (no es link)  



	3. capitulo3

esto es a---.cap 4 

ESTO ES A---. 

Regresando a casa (capitulo 4)

a mi no me pertenece niguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball (que mas quisiera   
yo, asi estaria llena de plata)todos pertenecen a aquira torillama a toei y demas personas a las  
que les devemos semejante hobra, ¿aficionada a db?nooo quien dijo ^_^. POR: Houriko

El tiempo fue pasando rápidamente cada uno de los querrereos Z estaban entrenando a su manera para poder enfrentar los acontecimientos anunciados por el extraño de cabellos lilas (ahhhh) entre ellos estaba Vegeta quien también entrenaba pensando en lograr ser un Supersajajin,. como era posible que ya Hubieran tres Sjj y que el no lo lograra? , sobretodo ese descolorido chico, que en realidad no parecía saya y que no hacia sino verlo de un modo extraño, como si le debiera algo.

Así después de muchos esfuerzos logro su objetivo, llego a su tan ansiado nivel de Sjj y decidió que era hora de volver luego de casi 10 meses de ausencia, algo le decía que debía haber vuelto hace mucho.

De camino todo parecía muy normal, era de noche así que llego a la casa y entro por una ventana, esperaba no encontrar a nadie despierto, así era mejor , el no esperaba que hubiera algún motivo para que no fuera así, pero en esa casa esa noche dos mujeres velaban a causa del llanto de un niño de no mas de 2 meses de nacido.

Bulma: Mama. podrías traerme los pañales que compre ayer mientras yo me encargo de darle de comer a  este chiquito?, si, bebe, mama te dará de comer ahora, lindo nene de quien son esos ojitos a (ahhhh ^_^) ( todod esto lo decía mientras jugueteaba con su pequeño bebe haciéndole cariñitos, en fin todo lo que hacemos cuando estamos junto a un bebe.)

Señora Brief (sB) :Si cariño ahora mismo voy cuida mucho a nuestro pequeñín, que tierno es!

A todas estas para Vegeta era muy raro oír tanto movimiento en la casa a esas horas acababa de llegar apenas hace unos minutos pero ahora sentía algo extraño 

V: Esos no son solos los ki de esa mujer y sus padres , pero que demonio puede.. sB: Ohh. joven Vegeta que bueno es volverlo a ver por aquí! (para explicación del publico, los padres de Bulma no tenían idea , bueno una idea clara de quien era el padre de su nieto, esto por la sencilla razón de que Bulma nunca les dijo nada y que al momento de nacer, en la sala de parto ella pidió que le cortaran la cola a su bebe , el aún tenia una pequeña costra en el lugar donde antes había estado la prueba de paternidad, pero ella se las  arreglaba para ser quien cambiara al bebe, además ustedes saben que los padres de Bulma nunca han dado mucha importancia a nada)

V: mmpmm (de todos los que podía encontrarme tenia que encontrarme con esta molesta mujer?) sB: pero siéntate Querido, ahh, debes estar muy cansado, permíteme que te traiga un, ohh, creo que  tendrás que esperarme un poco mientras hago un favor para mi pequeña ^_^

Vegeta ya encontraba esto muy extraño, no solo no había sido a Bulma a la primera que vio como sucedía cada vez que volvía de un entrenamiento (y no era que quisiera verla ...)sino que además  esta fastidiosa mujer que no perdía oportunidad para fastidiarle con su presencia ,ahora se iba a ir así como de buenas a primeras, algo pasaba en esa casa y parece que nadie le daría respuestas hasta que en oto lugar de la capsul:

B: no se que pasaría con mi mama, menos mal que tenia otro pañal por aquí, ahora solo un poco de crema  mas para que termine de sanar, espero que tengan razón el doctor, el dijo que con esto tenia un 99 por ciento de posibilidades de que esa cola no vuelva a salir, eso podría ser , además de peligroso, bastante problematico y no queremos que mamí tenga que decirles a todos quien es tu Papa, verdad trunks, que lindo niño.

Entonces Bulma acomodo a su bebe en la cunita, el ya estaba lo bastante cómodo y satisfecho como para quedarse tranquilo durmiendo, Bulma lo cubrió con sus cobijitas, salió y mientras caminaba decidió dirigirse a donde debía estar su mamá.

B: Mama, si me quedo esperándote, tal vez el pequeño hubiera pescado un resfriado, menos mal que yo  tenia un pañal de mas en el cua... (Justo en ese momento ella levanto la vista, quedando de casi todos los colores posibles antes de quedarse en un tono blanco, que casi parecía que fuera a desmayarse) ve-ve-vegeta 0_0

sB: Mira Hijita quien ha vuelto a casa, porque se va a quedar verdad joven

B: ve-ve-vegeta

V: Que pasa mujer, te vas a quedar todo el tiempo repitiendo mi nombre (la miro , fue difícil para el pero no permitiría que lo que sentía saliera a flote tan fácilmente, y menos aun con publico, pero podía verla y la notaba igual de bella que la ultima vez que la vio, ahora tenia un camisón para  dormir, pero podía observar que había vuelto a su forma de vestir normal, esas piyama era bastante ajustada aun cuando ella llevara puesta esa Bata, y entonces antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta  y escondiera la mano vio que llevaba una botella , un biberón, eso era suficiente como para que vegeta empezara a sacar sus conclusiones pero no lo confirmaría sino hasta que:)

!!bua bua bua bua!!

Bulma volteo su cara con dirección al cuarto de su hijo, miro de nuevo a vegeta pero pensó que era mejor ir a atender a Trunks después de todo era la mejor forma de salir de allí .

Vegeta volteo hacia donde estaba la mama de Bulma quien solamente lo miro , luego sonrió y le dijo sB: OHh , es verdad el joven vegeta a pasado mucho tiempo lejos , no debe saber, si ahora soy abuela, Bulma tubo un niño muy bonito , ya tiene dos meses y medio, pero parece que fuera mayor, es tan lindo!! Vegeta siguió hacia adentro de la casa dejando a la madre de Bulma en la sala mientras el se dirigió al  cuarto de donde salía el llanto, para encontrar a Bulma cargando a un pequeño niño de cabellos lilas y una  mirada que se le hacia un poco familiar (lindo desde pequeño aaaaahhhhh ^_^) miro a el niño, pero no dijo nada solo se quedo ahi mirando con su típica mirada fría la escena hasta que Bulma decidió hablar:

B: Se puede saber a que has venido? v: No tengo que darte explicaciones B: Mira QUE RARO yo pensé que yo era la dueña de la casa. V: se me acabo la comida. B: ya veo, (sonrió mirando a su bebe y luego se volteo para bajar un poco la mirada y tomar aire sin  darle oportunidad a Vegeta de darse cuenta) eso quiere decir que te iras pronto (Bulma lo disimulo muy bien, creo que ambos podían ser buenos actores, ninguno daría muestras de estar esperando algo mas , ninguno bajaría la guardia y ella no pensaba decirle que se quedara, es verdad que le gustaría pero ella no lo pediría) V: En cuanto tenga los suficiente víveres me largare de aquí . B: Que bien, parece que no tendré que soportarte mucho tiempo. V: (sonrió como siempre que piensa ganar la discusión con Bulma, con esa sonrisa maliciosa) pues no  recuerdo que te fuera tan difícil soportarme mujer. B: Pues tienes muy mala memoria.( Bulma no gritaba, había logrado dormir al fin a su bebe y no lo iba a  despertar después de tanto esfuerzo) V: Como se llama el mocoso Bulma quedo como de piedra , nunca pensó que vegeta fuera preguntarle eso, estaba preparada para  continuar con la discusión en su curso actual, insultos , todos los que había preparado se quedaron en el  aire, aun tenia su mirada fija pero no pudo evitar un delatante escalofrió que le hizo bajar un poco la guardia, justamente lo que Vegeta esperaba .

B : Se llama Trunks.

Vegeta salió de la habitación del bebe sin decir nada mas , se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó pensando en  que esta vez el había ganado en ese juego,(y mucho masde lo que esperaba) ganaba muchas veces contra ella y perdía otras tantas, era una digna rival .

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se levanto temprano a alimentar a su bebe que al igual que su padre gustaba levantarse temprano a entrenar... los pulmones porque el llanto del pequeño cuando nadie contestaba a tiempo se podía oír en cualquier lugar de la Capsul Corp. Bulma levanto al niño en sus brazos, pensando en  el padre del bebe, pensando en lo extraño que era verlo ahí de nuevo, pero también en lo doloroso que era saber que el se marcharía pronto. El susodicho salió al jardín con su armadura listo para emprender nuevamente el viaje cuando...

V: DONDE DIABLOS ESTA MI CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD!! dB: Hola joven Vegeta, veo que esta buscando algo Era el padre de Bulma que apareció después de oír los grandes gritos del saya V : Noooo, solo paseaba por aquí CLARO QUE ESTOY BUSCANDO ALGO, MI CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD!! dB: tranquilícese , lo que pasa es que yo tengo su cámara, la tengo que arreglar , parece que a sufrido algunos desperfectos, pero trabajare para tenerla lista en poco tiempo, dígame usted piensa marcharse pronto? V : Para que querría quedarme ? dB: Eso es una lastima, la verdad es que estoy trabajando en unos nuevos robots par a la cámara, ellos podrían incrementar su fuerza a medida que usted aumente la suya para poder ofrecerle mayor tiempo de duración, pero como solo son prototipos necesitan de mi constante revisión ,es una verdadera lastima. V: Siendo así creo que terminare mi entrenamiento aquí. dB: Ya vera usted que no se arrepentirá. V: Eso espero.

Vegeta no lo dijo, pero, esa mañana el estaba buscando algún pretexto para quedarse algo que lo obligara a quedarse al lado de Bulma, pero a la vez su instinto de guerrero le pedía que se fuera en ese mismo instante lo mas lejos de ella.

Bulma escucho todo lo que sucedió desde el balcón del cuarto del bebé, entonces supo que vegeta se  quedaría por lo menos hasta la llegada de los androides, pensó en hablar con el, pero de nuevo su orgullo se loimpedía , el no iba a volver a jugar con ella , eso no lo permitiría, además estaba segura de no necesitar a un hombre a su lado ahora, hasta el momento se defendía sin necesidad de acudir a ninguno de esos hombres que habían sido importantes en su vida y dentro de poco empezaría a trabajar  de nuevo en la maquina del tiempo que tubo que dejar a un lado cuado su embarazo se hizo evidente además que era peligroso, era verdad que necesitaba ocupar su mente pero no arriesgaría la salud de su bebe, de todos modos ahora que el niño había nacido, y había pasado dos meses, lo suficiente para reestablecerse, porque valla fuerza la que tenia este niño, prácticamente la tubo el ultimo mes en cama y en el parto, el  dolor era mucho mas de lo que pensó alguna vez podría aguantar, y lo hizo sola, así que ahora sabia que no necesitaría de nadie mas para cuidarlo, seria difícil, pero ella lo haría. Sola si tenia que hacerlo.

**huriko@miraitrunkz.zzn.com**


	4. capitulo4

Esto es a---CAP 5

ESTO ES A--- .

Juntos de nuevo para luchar(Capitulo 5)

a mi no me pertenece niguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball (que mas quisiera   
yo, asi estaria llena de plata)todos pertenecen a aquira torillama a toei y demas personas a las  
que les devemos semejante hobra, ¿aficionada a db?nooo quien dijo ^_^. POR: Houriko 

El tiempo paso tan rápido que casi fue imposible darse cuenta, entre los entrenamientos del saya y   
el trabajo de Bulma, era difícil verlos juntos, pero siempre había algo, cuando Bulma terminaba su   
trabajo del día pasaba por la cámara de gravedad para ver a Vegeta solo un momento, sentir que estaba ahí,  
luego sacudía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación a ella misma y seguía su camino, cumplir con todas   
las obligaciones del día , en cambio Vegeta prefería las noches, para observar desde el aire cuando todos  
pensaban que el dormía, para ver a Bulma, generalmente la veía cuidando al bebe por la noche, con la mirada  
dulce que ponía , alegre, con la mirada dulce que tenia cuando.. ahhggg, porque esas malditas ideas  
invadían su mente, entonces empezaba nuevamente a concentrarse en el odio a Kakaroto, pero aún así era difícil  
dejar de un lado los pensamientos que tenia sobre esa mujer , entones movía su cabeza de un lado otro en  
señal de desaprobación propia y se retiraba a dormir.

Hasta que llego la fecha de la llegada de los androides, trunks estaba por cumplir el año, Bulma se habia  
decidido a ir a el lugar donde dijo el chico que aparecerían los androides, y no hubo poder humano que  
se lo impidiera, nadie podría convencerla de que se debía quedar en la casa,. empezaron a decirle que  
no había quien cuidara al bebe, pero a ella no le importo simplemente lo llevaría con ella, que ella no   
podía llegar tan fácil al lugar, tampoco era impedimento, ella fabrica aeronaves y tiene todas la que quiera,  
que iba a ser muy peligroso, pero que peligro si Alli iban a estar todos sus amigos, aquel muchacho tan   
extraño y si también Vegeta, que la ultima semana había decidido marcharse a entrenar a otro lugar, creo  
que le era un poco difícil concentrarse, eso de tener la mente en dos cosas distintas no era bueno para  
poder pelear en forma , así nadie se podría concentrar.

Ese día ella llego a ver los acontecimientos , la alegría que sentía no la podía ocultar, allí estaban   
todos sus amigos, estaba hasta Yamcha, hacia ya bastante tiempo que no lo veía, suponía que el ya debía   
estar saliendo con otra chica, y no se equivocaba, el salía con otras chicas, pero ahora a ella poco le  
importaba, quería ser su amiga, después de todo quien podía conocerla mejor (además de goku), que su   
ex novio de casi toda la vida, llego y saludo a todos, adivinen la cara de sorpresa que pusieron  
cuando vieron que llevaba un bebe en brazos, el primero en hablar fue Krillin que pensó que el niño  
era hijo de Yamcha , pero el susodicho al momento dijo que el bebe no era suyo, bueno eso sorprendió  
a todos ,a todos menos uno, Goku, que aun cuando no estaba cuando llego Bulma, la felicito por tener  
un niño tan bonito y además lo saludo por el nombre, le dijo !hola trunks¡ y eso era algo que todavia  
no les habia contado.

B: y tu como sabes que se llama Trunks?, yo no le había dicho nada a nadie  
G: Este to.. (pone su mano tras su cabeza) yo ahh, lo que pasa es que aprendí a leer la mente  
y vieras, de un momento a otro se me vino a la mente el nombre de Trunks , jejeje (aparece una gran   
gota en la cabeza de Goku).

con todo esto ella no pudo mas que quedar sorprendida ,y algo aliviada gracias a lo que dijo Goku todos  
habian olvidado hacer la pregunta que ella ya se veía venir ¿quien es el Papa del bebe? (nota de Houriko:  
si, si ustedes recuedan este capitulo se daran cuenta que hice un pequeño cambio, pero es en pro de la   
historia ,por lo demás me ajuste lo que mas pude a la historia, -_^), el respiro le duro poco pues alguien  
le pregunto por Vegeta, ella no pudo mas que sentirse extraña y concretase a responder:

B: el vendrá, a estado enterando mucho para este día.

En la mente Bulma daba vueltas el saludo de Goku a su bebe, mientras pensaba que tanto mas podría saber.

Pero como es obvio decidió salir airosa disimulando lo que sentía, sin darle la oportunidad a nadie   
de notarla extraña entonces todo empezó, la búsqueda de los androides y demás ,en ese momento hizo su   
aparición el chico de cabellos lila ,ella miro un momento los ojos del chico, esos ojos le recordaban   
a Vegeta, también a su bebe, sobre todo a su bebe el cabello lila, como el de el ,esas ideas locas que   
pasan por la mente de una chica, jajajaja, eso pensaba ella ,cuan lejos estaba de creer la verdad, además   
los ojos de el no eran tan impenetrables como los de vegeta, el chico, la mirabas con una rara mezcla de  
alegría y tristeza, y notaba la gran soledad que encerraban esos ojos, que se acentuó en el momento  
que llego Vegeta, esos ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas .

Vegeta se presento después de todos , ahí estaban todos los insectos que el ya conocía mirándolo   
además del descolorido ese que logro ser sjj antes que el ,otra vez se dio cuenta  
que lo miraba muy extraño.

la lucha cada vez era mas intensa todos peleaban al lado de Goku, por eso Bulma dejo de pensar en el   
extraño chico, miraba como todos combatían, miraba a Vegeta vanagloriarse de haber logrado ser un saya  
por lo malvado de su corazón ,lo que hizo aparecer en el rostro de la atribulada Bulma una sonrisa,  
amarga para ella , inquietante para quien la hubiera visto, el porque, ni ella misma lo sabia, solo  
que esas palabras la hacían sentir un nudo en la garganta que la obligaba a sonreír para no llegar al llanto.

**huriko@miraitrunks.zzn.com** (no es link)  



	5. capitulo5

Esto es a---CAP 6

ESTO ES A--- .

Nuevas y grandes heridas(Capitulo 6)

a mi no me pertenece niguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball (que mas quisiera   
yo, asi estaria llena de plata)todos pertenecen a aquira torillama a toei y demas personas a las  
que les devemos semejante hobra, ¿aficionada a db?nooo quien dijo ^_^. POR: Houriko 

Todo la lucha era observada por Bulma que mantenía a su bebe cerca de ella, en un momento se descuido  
estaba ocupada en sus propios pensamientos , ustedes saben inventos estaños que nunca realizo, ideas   
sobre como podría realizar ella su propio androide, (lo que muchas mujeres hemos pensado en algún momento),  
esos androides eran muy reales, parecían seres humanos, porque no crear a un hombre que no la  
decepcionara, pero eso era para ella rebajarse, resignarse a crear un consolador parlante, además no  
tendría una personalidad , seria como volver con Yamcha (>guardando las diferencias>) ja , alguien que  
la seguiría por todas partes y haría la lo que dijera , que la querría porque no hay de otra...  
en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, alguien la ataco y ella podía sentir como se le   
entumecían las piernas, su cerebro trabajaba a mil ,en un segundo estarían muertos y no podría salir de allí  
lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo, eso seria todo.

Vegeta volvió a mirar donde estaba Bulma , pero no se movió, no hizo absolutamente nada el chico de   
cabellas lilas lo miro extrañado , ¿porque el no hacia nada por su familia, que acaso no los quería?  
entonces este joven no lo soporto y se movió veloz para salvar a Bulma y a al pequeño Trunks, ya  
cuando los dejo a salvo se dirigió a vegeta y le pregunto porque no hizo nada por salvar a Bulma y al Bebe  
,por única respuesta obtuvo un a mirada fría, desalmada y una voz diciendo que a el no le importaban nada.

NO todos los que estaban en el lugar entendían bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora el marcador   
estaba 3-2, Yamcha, habia entendido lo que estaba sucediendo, de un momento a otro se percato del  
parecido ente el bebe y Vegeta, entonces entendió.

Bulma ya lejos del peligro decidió que ya era mejor hacer caso a lo que todos decían, era mejor que  
ella se fuera a su casa, para proteger a su hijo, tenia que además desahogar el dolor que sentía ,  
ella lo había oído, al papá de su hijo ,diciendo que ella no le importaba, claro el no sabia , ante  
todos ella pareció no darle importancia, era mejor así a que el supiera que ella se sentía mal por   
su actitud, eso era lo ultimo que haría, no le daría ese gusto.

Vegeta siguió luchando, a quien se lo admitiría, a nadie como todo lo que el sentia, pero para el ,  
lo mejor que pudo pasar fue que Bulma se fuera, esa mujer era una imprudente.  
Ahora había notado algo nuevo en la mirada del joven una gran decepción y que cada vez que podía   
sacaba a relucir el poco enteres que tenia por Bulma.

Durante largas horas de lucha podíamos ver a unos guerreros peleando fuertemente en el furor   
de la batalla, cuando oímos a alguien llamar a un chico:

G: Oye Trunks Apurate!!  
t: Sii

Vegeta esta ves no pudo disimular la sorpresa, no pudo detener sus palabras:

V: se llama Trunks como..co..mo...mi hijo

lo dijo en voz baja casi no se oia, pero a los demas no les hacia falta oirlo, era evidente quien era  
el padre del niño, porque era obvio que tenia sangre de Saya, y bueno nadie pensaría ni en la mas remota  
posibilidad de que Goku traicionara Milk, (estos dos en realidad se aman, todos saben que sus dos pasiones  
esenciales son Milk y las luchas, miento hay una tercera pero es común de todo Saya La comida ) esto  
solo dejaba un candidato al padre del año , ese es Vegeta.

Bulma no escucho lo dicho pero no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se enterara.

El tiempo paso rápido en esta lucha, apareció cel, el maldito y mas grande de los inventos del doctor Giro,  
ahora era una gran amenaza , todos lucharon contra el ,no pudieron vencerlo , lo peor es que ahora cel   
había logrado llegar a la perfección, y cuando no se veía salida, a cel se le ocurrió hacer un torneo,  
forma mas divertida de acabar a sus enemigos, así que al asignarse los turnos de entrenamiento decidieron   
que era mejor que padres e hijos entrenaran juntos, Goku y Gohan , Vegueta y trunks, 

Ya en la cámara del tiempo era el turno de Vegeta Y Trunks, ambos entraron a entrenar ,m pero no se  
dirigieron la palabra, excepto cuando Vegeta quiso saber si el había derrotado a Kakaroto en el futuro así   
que lo pregunto de una forma bastante tipica de él .

V: Si Kakaroto muere yo seré el hombre mas fuerte del futuro  
T: Tu ni siquiera vas a tener futuro

Entonces en un susurro de voz que Trunks esperaba que Vegeta no oyera , pero aun así el escucho, sin   
cambiar mucho el ritmo de la lucha dijo:

T: Mi padre solo es un cuento de mamá... solo un cuento...

Ya había pasado el tiempo de entrenar, era hora de descansar según el plan organizado por los guerreros,  
así que llegamos a la parte en que Trunks no sabia a donde se quedaría pero Goku le dijo que ya que el  
chibi Trunks ya había nacido, no había inconveniente en contarle a Bulma todo lo que sucedía , es mas   
que era justo que ella se enterrara ya que era la única que no sabia, algo injusto , así que después de  
estas razones decidieron dirigirse antes de ir a su casa a la Capsul Corp para contarle la realidad de  
las cosas, después de que le contaron y ella pudo despegar la boca del piso, se dio cuenta de que esto  
cambiaba del todo lo que ella planeo, era dificil ocultar el nombre del padre de su hijo ahora,  
ya todos los sabian...

**huriko@miraitrunks.zzn.com** (no es link)  



	6. capitulo final

Esto es a---CAP 7

ESTO ES A--- .

Cuando las palabras solo Hieren es mejor buscar otro lenguaje...El Final. (capitulo 7)

a mi no me pertenece niguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball (que mas quisiera   
yo, asi estaria llena de plata)todos pertenecen a aquira torillama a toei y demas personas a las  
que les devemos semejante hobra, ¿aficionada a db?nooo quien dijo ^_^. POR: Houriko 

Bulma se acerco a Trunks , podía ver en el a su bebe, el joven triste que conoció hace mucho  
tiempo y que ahora paresia mas triste, ella se acerco a el lo abrazo y le dio la bienvenida,  
en realidad se alegro tanto de ver lo lindo , Inteligente atractivo,¿ mencione buen mozo ?  
(que quieren me trae babababababa) que era su hijo de mayor, la alegría fue tanta que por  
un momento olvido lo que decía.

B: Vegeta debes estar orgulloso de nuestro Hijo !!   
V: El mocoso no es para tanto  
B: QUEEE, BUENO SEÑOR FRIO NO ME IMPORTA NADA NI NADIE ESO ERA DE ESPERARSE ¡!!!!  
V: entonces que te extraña?  
B: NADA, ME EXTRAÑA QUE AUN NO ME HAYAS MATADO,CUANDO PARA TI SOY UN FASTIDIO,  
TAL VES ES QUE PREFIERES QUE OTROS LO HAGAN PARA NO TENER QUE ENSUCIARTE LAS MANOS  
v: AHORA TE VOLVISTE LOCA, SI YO QUIERO MATAR A ALGUIEN LO HAGO YO MISMO  
B: PUES ESO NO ME PARECIO A MI ,SI NO ES POR MIRAI TRUNKS ESTARIA MUERTA Y TU FELIZ  
BAILANDO EN MI TUMBA , SI FUE TAN GRAVE LO QUE HIZE, POR OFECERTE MI CASA Y MI CORAZON,  
ENTONCES (Bulma se puso en frente de Vegeta con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados para no   
dejar escapar las lagrimas ) MATAME TU MISMO, AQUI Y AHORA!!!!

Vegeta levanto su mano en frente de Bulma mientras formaba una pequeña bola de energía ,capas de  
acabar con la vida de la mujer en frente suyo, lanzo pero al ver que ella no se movería ni un   
centímetro de su lugar, el desvió su ataque ,lo que hizo crecer la furia del guerrero y un gran dolor  
que nunca pensó pudiera sentir.

V: MALDITA MUJER TU DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTA, LO SABES, QUISIERA QUE ESTUBIERAS MUERTA!!!

Todos los presentes estaban como roca e su lugar, tan sorprendidos por este repentino suceso que  
no fueron capaces de moverse para evitar que Bulma provocara a Vegeta y menos para mandarla   
hacia un lado si el no hubiera desistido.

  
Vegeta se habrio paso entre las personas que lo rodeaban disiendo muchas cosas en Voz baja unas  
desentes y otras no tanto ,que casi nadie escucho, escepto Bulma que alcanzo a oir unas fraces  
cuando el paso por su lugar:

V:deberian haber muerto,todo seria mas facil, malditos sentimientos Humanos, Hacen a todos pateticos.

Bulma abrio los ojos cuando oyo lo que decia el saya en medio de las maldiciones y las criticas  
que se hacia el mismo por ser un guerrero inperfecto, una verguenza par su raza y su linaje.  
Ella era su debilidad, ellos. eso queria decir que ....

Todos pudieron apreciar como bulma salia detras de Vegueta, quien hace un momento intento   
matarla, pero no lo hizo, eso queria decir muchas cosas para ella, mas de las que el con palabras   
pudiera haber aclarado, Ahora ella tendria que ponerle fin a esto, a todo lo que le habia estado  
molestando por casi un año.

Vegeta estaba en uno de los jardines de la CC , entrenando, el nunca dejaria de entrenar, pero   
esto era mas una pelea con el mismo por haberse permitido sentir.. ¿miedo?, SI, el no verla mas,  
o el que su Hijo jamas llegara a ser ese chico que estubo entrenando con el, eso le asustaba,  
pero le asustaba mas el tenerlos cerca porque no sabia que podria pasar con el, con su orgullo  
como guerrero, el no queria ser debil ante nadie ni ante nada pero ella estubo ahi ,como victima  
y en realidad verdugo,jamas se sintio tan amenazado como con ese acto de rendicion.

De pronto en medio de todas estas reflecciones, Vegueta empezo a sentir un Ki muy debil, y   
que el reconoceria siempre en donde fuera que estuviera:

Bulma se habia hacercado a Vegueta, suavenente y en silencio, cuando el volteo a verla , ella sonrio,   
V: Mujer que ..  
Bulma no le permitrio continuar se hacerco mas a el y lo beso en los labios,Vegueta no demoro   
mucho en contestar a ese beso que se hizo mas pacional y profundo a medida que ellos se dejaban  
llevar por sus sentimientos, lejos de ese orgullo que compartian y que muchas veces los alejaba,  
lejos de lo cuerdo que pudiera ser estar con alguien que trato de matarte o te hace debil.

Despues de unos minutos, bulma se alejo un poco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y sonreirle,  
B: No necesitamos decir nada es mejor asi para los dos.

vegueta solo ascintio y en su cara se podia ver lo que parecia un indicio de sonriza, Bulma lo tomo   
de la mano y lo dirigio hacia el interirior de la CC, a lo que Vegeta respondio abrazandola por   
la espalda para que no pudiera avanzar mas y despeqando hacia la abitacion en que todo esto comenzo.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma desperto recordando todos los eventos de la noche anterior,cuando ella   
empesaba a preguntarse si lo que habia Hecho era lo correcto o no y que pasaria si Vegueta solo La  
habia vuelto a usar y que... entonces un fuerte braso se poso sobre su cintrura y Pudo sentir que él  
aun estaba con ella, esto la hizo sentirse calmada, ella ya no podia dudar, el que el estubiera alli  
era suficiente prueba de que estavez aunque no se quedaria con ella ahora por la lucha que estaba  
a punto de producirse, si sabia que el regresaria , despues de todo ahora ninguno de  
los dos estaria realmente solo a donde quiera que fueran.

Bulma dio una vuelta en la cama y miro a Vegueta que aun tenia sus ojos serrados, y la continuaba   
abrazando:

B: Vegueta..  
V:mmm  
B: tengo que decirte algo....  
V: mmm  
B: yo... Vegueta,   
Vegueta la trajo hacia el y la Beso, era una formade decirle que no era necesario ponerle nombre a  
ese sentimiento, ambos sabian que era y que ambos estarian juntos para siempre.

Bulma Sonrio y empeso a dormirse nuevamente en los brazos de su compañero que tambien sonrio.

Fin. 


End file.
